Híbrida
by pinkskull95
Summary: bella es mitad vampiro, y en sus cortos años de vida siempre a creído que no merece el amor, ¿ue pasara cuando se encuentre con los cullen?q' otros peligros podran existir para ellos?...
1. Historia

**Capitulo primero**

**.**

**.**

**Historia**

¿Quién soy?, ¿Quiénes son mis padres?, ¿Cómo llegue a hasta aquí?, esas preguntas y muchas mas por el estilo son las que han poblado mi mente desde que nací, o sea, hace seis años y medio. Soy mitad humana mitad vampiro, no es una situación muy agradable. Mi nombre es Isabella o Bella. A pesar de que tengo seis años, casi siete, mi cuerpo y me mente han evolucionado rápidamente, aparento tener 17 años, y tengo la inteligencia de alguien de cincuenta o sesenta años, en fin, soy muy, muy rara. No hay nada que encaje con migo, no soy de ninguna naturaleza conocida, lo sé por que he investigado un poco, no soy ni humana, eso queda bastante claro por supuesto, ni vampiro, ni licántropo, ni bruja, en fin, no encajo en nada, eso me molesta y me preocupa a la vez.

Sé que soy una híbrida por que tengo parte de vampiro y parte de humano, por lo de vampiro, bebo sangre, mi piel es muy resistente, tengo la fuerza y la velocidad de ellos, por el otro lado, mi corazón palpita, aunque un poco más rápido que lo normal, obviamente tengo sangre caliente y tengo que dormir.

En este momento me encuentro vagando de un lado a otro, pero siempre evito estar con las personas, tanto para proteger mi naturaleza como protegerlos a ellos de mi insaciable sed. He tratado de sobrevivir sin llegar a tomar sangre, solo con comida humana, pero me es imposible. No soporto mucho tiempo sin beber sangre, pero trato de aguantar lo posible, no me gusta matar a otros para sobrevivir, se me hace insoportable y asqueroso, me siento morir cada vez que tomo una vida. Me hace sentir un parásito, una garrapata, una sanguijuela, lo peor que pueda existir en este planeta, me hace creer que merezco la muerte.

No se exactamente en qué parte me encuentro, solo sé que es bastante lluvioso, tal vez el lugar mas nublado del mundo. Pero a quien le importa, no me interesa demasiado tener ese conocimiento en absoluto, prefiero no saberlo. Solo camino por bosques nunca he entrado a una cuidad, bueno solo de vez en cuando. A veces para mirar a las demás personas he imaginar que tengo una vida como todos los demás, que tengo una familia que se preocupa por mí y sobretodo que tengo ha alguien a quien amar y que me ame. Pero eso no es posible para mí, no merezco ninguna clase de amor, no merezco ser tratada como un ser humano, simplemente por que no lo soy y no me comporto como tal. Soy una asesina. Alguien a quien los demás aborrecen.

También he entrado en la cuidad para coger alguna ropa, ya que esta en los primeros años me quedaba rápidamente pequeña. Pero como mi crecimiento físico ha finalizado completamente, tengo la misma ropa que hace unos dos meses, mi cuerpo no suda, no presento ningún cambio como por ejemplo la regla, nada, bueno el caso es que simplemente ando con unos jeans oscuros que se adhieren a mis piernas como una segunda piel, unas zapatillas negras en fantástico estado teniendo en cuenta que me la paso corriendo y una sencilla camiseta negra pegada y una chaqueta con gorra de color negro, esta ropa me ayuda a pasar desapercibida tanto en el día como en la noche, y eso me hace sentir segura.

A veces busco un lugar suave y cálido para pasar la noche pero no siempre es posible, muchas veces me ha tocado dormir en el bosque con la tierra como colchón y un montón de hojas como almohada, y si hay posibilidades de una que otra cobija la cojo con gusto.

Estoy demasiado cansada como para continuar con mi caminata. Así que me acuesto en la tierra del bosque en el que estoy al pie de un gran árbol y me sumerjo en el mundo de los sueños en donde puedo hacer lo que me plazca e incluso imaginar que alguien me aprecia.

**Edward pov.**

–Vamos Edward – dice Esme desde el primer piso – ya es hora de cazar, y prometimos ir todos. No nos vamos a ir sin ti cariño.

Me dan ganas de sonreír, Esme _siempre _era cariñosa con nosotros, por más dolores de cabeza que le dieran cinco vampiros adolecentes. Nos acabamos de mudarnos a forks, mi familia y yo, Carlisle el líder, o papá, Esme nuestra comprensiva y tierna madre, Alice la insoportable diablillo que quiero enormemente aunque tanga esa capacidad para causarme aneurismas cerebrales, Emmett el enorme y gracioso hermano mayor que cualquiera quisiera tener, Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett, aunque es muy vanidosa y a veces insoportable, también la quiero, Jasper una persona tranquila y muy cuerda, cosa que me sorprende pues esposo de Alice, y finalmente yo, el raro de la familia, no tengo compañera, pero pienso que si alguna persona está destinada a estar con migo y yo con ella ya llegará.

Como acaba de mencionar Esme, prometimos cazar hoy todos juntos. Fue idea de ella naturalmente, se preocupa todo el tiempo por que la familia este bien, pero sobretodo se preocupa por mí la desconcierta un poco que me pase casi todo el tiempo solo en mi habitación, escuchando música o tocando el piano, pero que puedo hacer, así soy yo, me gusta la soledad es parte de mi personalidad.

–toc, toc hermanito

–hola Alice, como te va – le respondo con calma.

–oh vamos, Edward, no seas así déjame arreglarte

–ya te lo dije Alice, solo vamos de caza no necesito una gran vestimenta para alimentarme.

Alice, mí querida y adorada hermana había estado todo el día tratando de persuadirme de dejarla vestirme. Claro como si fuera idiota. Cuando Alice empieza no hay nada que pueda frenarla.

–déjalo, no lo molestes Alice, Eddy el amargadito no requiere de tus servicios hoy – dice Emmett inocentemente entrando en mi habitación.

–No me llames Eddy – le espeté con algo de enojo. ¿De donde sacaría Emmett el estúpido apodo?

–Lo siento Eddy – responde Emmett haciendo cara de arrepentido.

–uhg, no me van a dejar en paz ¿cierto?

–No – responden a coro

Si no fuera por que sé que están molestando en este mismo momento les arrancaría la cabeza a ambos.

–Chicos, se tardan demasiado – nos llama Esme desde abajo.

Nos pusimos en movimiento.

Bajamos a toda carrera a la sala donde nos esperaban Esme, Carlisle, Jazz y Rose. En cuanto nos vieron ahí salimos corriendo hacia el bosque. Era una noche cerrada, no había lluvia, pero era una noche fría. Seguramente llovería mañana.

Estas era una de las cosas que amaba de forks, podíamos llevar una vida _normal_, en forks el sol casi nunca hacia acto de presencia y cuando desidia hacerlo, era durante periodos cortos. Nada que nos obligara a permanecer mucho tiempo alejados de la sociedad. No es que nos hiciera daño, pero sí nos pondría al descubierto si nos alumbraba con sus rayos, nuestra piel hacia lo mismo que un gran diamante.

Encontramos una manada de alces no muy lejos y los seguimos. Sabia por los pensamientos de los demás que eran de mi misma opinión, los herbívoros no olían muy bien que digamos, pero no había de otra toca conformarse. Todos en mi familia teníamos una creencia muy fuerte, la misma creencia que nos unió como una familia y no como un clan simplemente, nosotros cazábamos animales y no humanos, y aparte del aquelarre de Denali, un pueblecito de Alaska, probablemente éramos los únicos vampiros que creían que era un terrible acto de inconsciencia arrebatarle la vida a un ser humano solo para saciar nuestra sed.

Yo personalmente creía fuertemente en esa creencia, había sufrido algo así como _rebeldía adolecente _unos años después de mi _nacimiento_ en esta nueva vida, me alimenté de humanos que poco tenían de humano por sus modos de ver la vida y por los delitos cometidos. Sin embargo, que tuviera la capacidad de leer mentes y determinar quien era inocente para no dañarlo, no me permitía darme el poder de erigirme como juez de esos apetitosos humanos. He tratado de superar esa etapa de mi vida como un simple desliz, pero los recuerdos atormentan, especialmente cuando no son tuyos pero en ellos te ves como un ser terrible y terrorífico que te esta aniquilando… es perturbador verte como una bestia, como un demonio, como la peor de las criaturas.


	2. Ángel

**grax a los que dejaron su reviews, este cap va especialmente para **

****

fairy

**la primera en dejar su opinion del fic....**

**disfrútenlo...**

**

* * *

**

**Ángel**

**Rosalie pov.**

Todos nos separamos para cazar, cada uno fue detrás de su presa. Yo estaba siguiendo a un venado especialmente grande, cuando de pronto, la dirección del viento cambió y trajo consigo un aroma en especial. El nuevo aroma era algo que nunca había percibido antes, era la mezcla perfecta entre la más apetecible de las comidas y el perfume más fino y delicado. El resultado era perfecto, nada se le podría comparar.

Me asusté.

Ese olor me recordaba a alguien de mi especie y a un humano, era una especie de combinación de esos dos inconfundibles olores en uno solo. ¿Algo así podía existir?

Corrí hacia el este, con un gran grado de curiosidad, miedo y preocupación por lo que me iba a encontrar. Me encontré con un árbol viejo y grande, la fragancia provenía del lado opuesto del árbol. Avance con cautela.

El olor se hacía mas intenso conforme avanzaba, era abrumador pero no empalagoso. Escuché un suspiro seguido de unas cuantas palabras murmuradas, roce de telas, algún cambio de postura. Me paralice en donde estaba, lo que fuera que estaba del otro lado estaba vivo, probablemente durmiendo. Escuche con más atención. Distinguí una especie de repiqueteó, como el corazón de un pájaro, pero tenía la sospecha de que no se trataba de eso.

Escuché una carrera a lo lejos.

En unos segundos estuve rodeada por mi familia. Todos me miraban extrañados y confusos. Alcé mis hombros en señal de desconcierto. Estaba tan confundida como ellos.

Mi curiosidad cada vez era más apremiante, así que me acerque un poco más. De repente sentí que alguien cogía mi brazo.

– Rose, que es lo que hay detrás del árbol.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la pregunta de Em, me miraron esperando una respuesta.

– No lo sé, no huele a algo común.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos – intervino Jasper. Lo vi situarse al lado de Alice, dispuesto a defenderla de lo que fuera que hubiera del otro lado del árbol.

– ¡No! – proteste. Wow, no sé de donde salió eso. Solo sentí el deseo de encontrarme con la extraña criatura.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Rose, no sé que es, pero siento que debemos conocerlo – dijo Alice.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice?, ¿Qué es lo que ves? – le preguntó extrañado Edward.

– No lo sé, mis visiones son confusas, algunas son borrosas.

Solo una parte de mi cerebro captaba la conversación. Estaba sintiéndome cada vez más ansiosa. Eran extrañas las sensaciones que hacia despertar en mi cuerpo ese olor. Sentía como una especie de amor maternal creciendo en mí.

Entonces liberándome del agarre de mi esposo, rodeé el árbol.

Lo que vi me dejó sin respiración…

… una pequeña muchacha, hermosa, delicada y frágil. Había algo extraño en ella, pero eso no impidió que mis sentimientos se volvieran maternales y protectores alrededor de esa tierna criatura. Me lastimó en lo más hondo de mi ser ver que estaba un poco maltratada.

¿Por qué estaría sola?, ¿Quién sería la bestia que la dejo sola?... solo de pensar que alguien podría haberla abandonado me hicieron enfurecer.

Me asuste de nuevo.

Nunca había sentido algo así.

**Edward pov.**

Sentía claramente el conflicto interno de Rosalie. ¿Qué estaría viendo para que la pusiera así? Sentía la confusión de los demás al mirar a Rosalie, pues su cara dejaba traslucir la sensación de fascinación, ternura, ira, ¿amor?, y hasta aflicción. No teníamos que ser Jasper para notarlo.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Rose Edward? – me preguntó Carlisle.

– No lo sé, en este momento sus pensamientos no son muy coherentes… – jadeé de sorpresa al recibir la imagen de una hermosa chica tirada a los pies del árbol. Era realmente lo más perfecto que alguna vez alguien pudiera haber visto. Su cuerpo delicado, con suaves curvas que lo poblaban, su rostro era infantil, pero a la vez denotaba una gran madurez. Tenía extrañamente las mejillas sonrosadas, lo cual aportaba más a su aspecto de ángel, si un ángel, eso era lo que parecía. Un hermoso cabello ondulado de color castaño con tonos rojos enmarcaba su perfecto y tierno rostro.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó extrañada Esme

– Es mejor que vayan a ver – susurré, extrañamente no tenía fuerzas para hablar.

Dicho esto todos alcanzaron a Rosalie, quien todavía seguía mirando a aquella criatura de incalculable belleza. Vi como las expresiones de toda mi familia dejaban traslucir los mismos sentimientos de Rosalie y como sus pensamientos se volvían igual de confusos.

Pero había algo que no estaba bien, algo en ella que no encajaba. Su belleza era devastadora, igual que como uno de nosotros, un vampiro, pero sus mejillas estaban extrañamente estaban sonrojadas. ¿Qué era realmente esta chica?

Decidí verla por mi mismo…

…Se me corto la respiración…

La chica dio un pequeño suspiro, que todos coreamos. Era completamente desconcertante y enternecedor verla. Sentí que estaba completo. Sentí que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto había estado buscando. Lo sentí en mis huesos.

De repente el ángel que estaba enfrente de nosotros frunció el seño…. Empezó a abrir los ojos, unos hermosos ojos de color chocolate, con profunda e inteligente mirada.

Lentamente su expresión se tornó sorprendida. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Los cerró con fuerza y los volvió a abrir. Entonces con suma delicadeza, sin dejar de mirarnos extrañada, separó sus suculentos, rosados y bellos labios. Permitiéndome escuchar la melodía más hermosa que podría existir en toda la faz de la tierra…

– ¿Q-Quienes s-son? – preguntó inocentemente.

Sentí que estaba en el cielo….


	3. ¿Vampiros?

**BN CHICAS!!!**

**MUXAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LAS FELICITACIONES!!! ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA CON MI HERMANITA...**

**ADIVINEN.... MI MAMÁ LE PUSO ISABELLA JAJAJAJA LOSÉ, LOSÉ... SUENA COMO SI YO HUBIERA INTERVANIDO CON LA ELECCIÓN, PERO PASA QUE A MI MAMÁ LE GUSTA EL NOMBRE, YO NO DIJE NADA, ELLA NO TIENE NI IDEA SOBRE LO QUE ES LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO, SOLO FUE UNA AGRADABLE COINCIDENCIA.**

**LES TENGO Q CONTAR QUE ME TRASNOCHE MUUUUXO TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP. FUE DURO... PERO AL FIN LO TERMINE, UN POCO CORTO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE LO CORTE A LA MITAD, POR QUE TENÍA DEMASIADO SUEÑO....**

**ASÍ QUE, SIN MAS ENTRETENCIONES EL TERCER CAPITULO**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TANTO LEYENDOLO COMO YO ESCRIBIENDOLO XD!!!**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!**

* * *

**Capitulo tercero**

**.**

**.**

**¿Vampiros?**

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, soñando libremente, cuando escuche el sonido de voces, parecían sostener una conversación, no muy lejos d donde me encontraba, supuse. Primero pensé que estaba alucinando, que era parte de mi sueño, o que simplemente me estaba confundiendo los propios sonidos de la naturaleza, así que no le concedí mayor importancia. Así que suspiré un poco, para tratar de que el sueño volviera a mí, me sentí un poco confusa por que creí haber escuchado más suspiros cerca de mí. Seguramente el viento. El problema era que el sueño se iba y mi cabeza se estaba despejando más poco a poco y pude escuchar que los débiles sonidos se intensificaban llegando a parecer cuchicheos. ¿Será que he llevado demasiado tiempo sola y anhelo la compañía que hasta alucinaba con escuchar a personas hablar?..... Mmmm…… lo dudo, por que no he notado ningún síntoma de locura….

Entonces, un pequeño cambio en la dirección del viento, me permitió disfrutar de las fragancias más exquisitas que seguramente jamás en toda mi vida llegaría a oler…. Sin embargo, de todas esas exquisitas fragancias, había una que era la perfección total, el paraíso, demasiado agradable para ser verdad. Fue este último pensamiento el que me permitió darme cuenta de aquella extraña situación, ¿de donde emanaría tal fragancia capaz de revolver mis pensamientos, confundir mis emociones y nublar mis sentidos de tal modo?

Confundida y con gran curiosidad por descubrir la procedencia de tal aroma, me aventuré a abrir los ojos.

Mi primera reacción fue de sorpresa, así que cerré fuertemente los ojos para volverlos a abrir, pero no, la misma imagen se producía. Habían reunidos frente a mí siete personas, su belleza era inimaginable y turbadora. Pronto tuve una pequeña epifanía y me di cuenta de lo que eran.

Vampiros.

Debo ser sincera, sentí miedo, nunca en todos mis cortos años de existencia me había encontrad con vampiros, conocía todo sobre ello, como identificarlos, sus modos de vida etc.… pero nunca, nunca, nunca me había encontrado de frene con ninguno, y ahora vengo y me topo con SIETE.

Me permití solo un segundo para evaluarlos, la primera característica, y la mas notoria eran sus ojos, todos poseían el mismo color, un dorado intenso, como oro líquido. Primero empecé con un hombre musculoso, como si fuera fisicoculturista o algo por el estilo, era enoooooooooooooorme y a pesar de toda esa musculatura por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón no me provocaba miedo alguno, al contrario, me sentía como si estuviera frente a alguna especie de hermano mayor sobre protector, note con un poco de retraso que su cara mostraba una especie de… ¿ternura? Seguí con una hermosísima rubia, probablemente era la más hermosa de todos los allí reunidos, su cuerpo era envidiable, algo así como los cuerpos de algunas modelos que vi en las portadas de unas revistas, las pocas veces que iba a la cuidad. El siguiente en mi examen fue un desconcertante y aterrador vampiro, su cabello color miel era deslumbrante, y probablemente lo único normal y tranquilizador en todo su aspecto era la tierna expresión de su rostro surcado por cicatrices con forma de media luna, al igual que cada parte visible de su cuerpo.

Para el siguiente miembro del extraño clan, tuve que desviar la mirada un poco hacia abajo, pues la vampira que seguía era extremadamente baja y sonriente, su aspecto no era para nada normal, la envolvía como una especie de aura que la hacia ver un poco despistada, como si solamente su cuerpo estuviera allí y su mente en otra parte, solo un poco perturbador, su cabello acentuaba esa impresión, era corto y erizado, las puntas apuntaban a diferentes direcciones y sus rasgos eran tan finos que la hacían parecer un simpático y diminuto duende. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba un vampiro que parecía despedir luz propia, era hermoso como un actor de cine, algo así como el hermano menor y bien parecido del dios Zeus, probablemente era el líder del clan, había algo en su aire que me brindaba la certeza de que así era. A continuación estaba una mujer extremadamente dulce, su rostro en forma de corazón, su agradable y tierna expresión no hacían mas que acentuar esta opinión, y aunque sueñe un poco extraño, la cariñosa mirada que me dirigía, me hacia pensar en la madre que nunca conocí.

Y… finalmente… se encontraba el vampiro más hermoso y perfecto que podría existir en este universo, era simplemente perfecto, su cabello broníceo, su escultural cuerpo, ese aspecto de dios griego y ese aire de confianza en si mismo y seguridad lo hacían ver muy varonil e irreal a mis ojos. El chico más hermoso que pudieran contemplar mis ojos. Un completo Adonis.

Pestañeé al sentir el ardor en mis ojos, esta simple acción fue suficiente para poder salir de la especie de trance que estaba teniendo en este momento…

… y tan pronto despejé de nuevo mi mente, regresó a mí el primer sentimiento que tuve al verlos, miedo.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó adoptando una leve posición defensiva, así que…

… tomando una honda respiración y llenando mis pulmones de aire, cargado casi únicamente con aquellos perfectos aromas…

... Me armé de valor y pregunte en voz alta y un poco temblorosa…

– ¿Q-Quienes s-son?

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ?**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE SI.....**

**...¡AH! POR CIERTO, LES DIGO QUE LOS DEMÁS FICS NO SE QUEDARAN DESCUIDADOS, TRATARÉ DE ESCRIBIR LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE AUNQUE NO PROMETO NADA...**

**GRAXIAS POR LEER!!!!**

**BESOS....**


	4. Conociéndonos

**SORRY!!!! **

**SIENTO MUXO,MUXO,MUXO,MUXO,MUXO,MUXO,MUXO,MUXO LA DEMORA!!!**

**ando realmente falta de inspiracion y ES HORRIBLE!!!! **

**para compensar el cap es un poco mas largo...**

**que los disfruten!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo cuarto**

**.**

**.**

**Conociéndonos**

_… tomando una honda respiración y llenando mis pulmones de aire, cargado casi únicamente con aquellos perfectos aromas…_

_... Me armé de valor y pregunte en voz alta y un poco temblorosa…_

_- ¿Q-Quienes s-son?_

Esperé varios segundos por una respuesta. Parecía que lo único que ellos podían hacer era mirarme, pero…

…¿Por qué?...

¿Será que me tienen miedo?, ¿no?, ¿están sorprendidos? ¿Enojados, felices, o simplemente están esperando a que me valla?

No sabía que hacer. Pero al fin la respuesta llegó. El primero en hablar (aunque todavía con aquella extraña mirada, que debo admitir, ya me esta poniendo nerviosa) fue el que parecía el líder, el que parecía una estrella de cine.

- Hola - dijo algo vacilante, como si no quisiera asustarme

- ¿Hola? - respondí también algo vacilante.

El sonrió un poco al escuchar mi saludo.

- mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y esta es mi familia. Ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, mi esposa Esme y Edward.

…Edward… el nombre era perfecto, un poco anticuado pero le iba increíblemente bien…

Cada uno de ellos me devolvió el saludo casi como automáticamente. Se veía un poco perturbadora la forma en que me seguían viendo. No fue hasta que la despampanante rubia dijo algo que todos parecieron salir de su trance.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - lo dijo con tanta ternura, como si le estuviera hablando a su propio hijo, me sacó una sonrisa.

- Me llamo Isabella - dije acercándome un poco más al grupo que extrañamente ya no me daban tanto miedo - o Bella.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué estás sola? - esta vez fue la linda y dulce mujer la que me habló. Su voz tenía un tono, algo leve, de tristeza, como si sufriera por verme así.

Me avergoncé por mi historia.

Me sentí mal hasta tal punto de que los ojos se me nublaron por las lagrimas al recordar lo que había echo, al recordarlas las cosas por las cuales no merecía a nadie.

- P-Por que… - me sentí incapaz de continuar. Todos los recuerdos estaban haciendo mella en mí. Inútilmente trate de controlar las lagrimas, pero antes de que pudiera derramarse alguna lagrima de mis ojos, el vampiro rubio y un poco aterrador había colocado una mano en mi mejilla.

Me sorprendí ante tal gesto, y parecía que los demás también, pues lo miraron de inmediato como si le hubiera salido de repente un tercer ojo. Sin embargo el parecía no notar, o no importarle la mirada que le dirigieron.

-No… no estés triste - susurró, con una voz tan suave como un arrullo. Me sorprendí al notar de repente que un estado de paz y serenidad se apoderaba de mí.

Lo miré confundida.

Era como sí el estuviera mandando esa ola de calma. Pero me pareció imposible. ¿Cómo alguien puede controlar el ánimo de los demás?

Al notar mi confusión el vampiro, Jasper, me miró arrepentido y avergonzado y retirando la mano de mi cara musitó:

-Lo siento, pero tu tristeza es muy grande… no… no pude resistirme.

_Vale, eso me confundió más._

¿Cómo… de que forma pudo afectarle mi tristeza?... decidí en ese momento que pronto lo descubriría. Por el momento había una cuestión más importante… así que pregunte.

- ¿Ustedes son vampiros?

-Si - dijo la chica bajita, Alice, con una suave sonrisa. En realidad ya sabia que eran vampiros, solo sentía la necesidad de que ellos fueran los que lo aclararan. Tal vez yo pudiera estar equivocada -, pero tranquila, No te haremos daño.

- ¿No? - pregunte vacilante. Esto fácilmente podría ser un truco.

-No, con nosotros puedes estar segura… Bella - respondió el grandote con una gran sonrisa. Emmett… un nombre un poco extraño para aquel vampiro grandote y con cara de niño travieso… ya me estaba cayendo bien…

-oh, pero que groseros - exclamó entonces la dulce mujer, Esme - por que no mejor vamos a casa a conversar.

¿Casa?, ¿conversar?

Pero yo no podía quedarme demasiado tiempo, nunca estaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Me ponía algo nerviosa como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo que muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que pasar. No se si lo mencione antes, pero cada vez que me despierto, siento como si alguien estuviera vigilándome, persiguiéndome y tratando de atraparme. Se que suena un poco loco, pero esa es la razón de por que nunca me he establecido en un sitio en especial. Es como si cuando me detuviera algo a alguien me alcanzaría y me pasara la peor de las desgracias.

Lo se, estoy un poco ida, pero es la verdad. No se desde cuando exactamente he tenido esta clase de presentimiento. Ya que realmente no recuerdo muchas cosas antes de que cumpliera mi primer año de vida. A veces siento como si me estuviera olvidando de algo realmente importante, aunque o se con exactitud si será agradable o desagradable.

Así que guiada por mi instinto de defensa trata de zafarme sin ser demasiado obvia de la invitación.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-No tomará mucho tiempo - replicó Alice - te lo prometemos.

Desvié la mirada de Alice para pensar un poco, pero me encontré con un atractivo joven que me miraba con curiosidad y algo de frustración. Edward. No había abierto la boca en todo el rato y se me hacía algo extraño. Sentía la inusual urgencia de escuchar su voz. Era como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Pero mantuve ese deseo a raya para no distraerme.

-por favor… acompáñanos - medio me rogo Esme.

-por favor - repitió suavemente la despampanante rubia con cara de corderito degollado.

Lo pensé muy bien y decidí ir un rato con ellos. Me sentí segura al tomar esta decisión.

Les comunique mi respuesta y se alegraron, aunque lo evidenciaron de diferentes formas. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper se contentaron con esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Emmet, Alice y Rosalie si que me maravillaron esbozando sendas sonrisas, eran taaaaaan grandes que parecía que se les iba a rasgar la cara. El único que me seguía mirando de la misma forma era Edward. ¿Qué tenía de raro yo para que me mirara así? Disimuladamente revise mi atuendo para ver si estaba algo fuera de lugar, pero no, todo estaba igual que siempre. ¿Entonces por que esa expresión de frustración, alegría y un poco de enojo?

Me invitaron a correr con ellos hacia su casa.

A los pocos segundos de iniciada la carrera nos encontramos con un rio, que saltamos sin prisa alguna. Cada uno tenía su propio estilo. El de Carlisle, Jasper y Esme eran muy parecidos, eran sobrios. El de Alice fue una especie de pirueta, el de Emmett algo no muy convencional, Rosalie salto con una elegancia y porte increíbles y Edward salto cual felino al acecho, una especie de combinación entre puma, león, tigre y pantera. Animales fuertes y poderosos. El mío fue normal, o eso me pareció.

Yo siempre era normal, de alguna forma, nunca había estado a la altura de los elegantes movimientos vampíricos.

Disfruté enormemente de la carrera. Al correr sentía que me liberaba de todas mis dudas, se aclaraba mi cabeza. Solo me conectaba en el hecho de mover las piernas, en gozar del sentimiento de libertad, en admirar los diferentes matices que mostraba ante mis ojos la naturaleza. Era un total espectáculo. Al correr me sentía más yo misma.

De vez en cuando siempre que tenía un problema (o sea casi siempre), corría.

La carrera pronto se terminó.

Habíamos llegado a una especie de claro. Teníamos el grandioso bosque a nuestras espaldas y enfrente se encontraba una preciosa casa. No, que digo casa, era una mansión. De esa clase que solo pueden tener las estrellas de cine y personas famosas.

Si, también me leía las partes de farándula de las revistas que "tomaba prestadas"

- Wow - dije totalmente asombrada - ¿esta es su casa?

Creo que tenía un poco abierta la boca. Pero compréndanme, no todos los días veía la casas y edificios normales, para que de un momento para otro se me aparezca una mansión así… era cosa de locos sinceramente.

- si Bella, Bienvenida a la residencia Cullen - me respondió con elegancia y un poco de humor en la voz Carlisle.

Escuche algunas risitas apenas contenidas, un golpe y "Auch" de Emmett si no me equivoco.

- Ven vamos a dentro - me insto Alice, la vampiro/duende con gran entusiasmo que parecía ser su rasgo mas significativo.

La seguí un poco renuente, me sentí de pronto un poco intimidada.

Pareciera que todos estaban esperando que yo avanzara primero para después seguir ellos, ya que después de que pasara un rato de que Alice me había invitado a seguir, me inste a avanzar y al yo dar el primer paso, los demás, que se encontraban a mi lado avanzaron también.

Avance totalmente consiente del sentimiento de ansia cada vez más apremiante.

Al entrar inmediatamente mi expresión denotó la gran admiración que había sentido inicialmente.

Al entrar en la casa todos parecieron sentirse mas a gusto, dado que era su medio.

Me invitaron a ponerme cómoda. Y al sentarme en los hermosos sillones que tenían los demás también lo hicieron.

Miré a mí alrededor un poco incómoda, esperando que otro fuera el que retomara la conversación que habíamos iniciado en el bosque.

Al final de un extraño silencio, en el que nadie intercambió palabra con nadie, habló finalmente Carlisle.

- Ahora Bella, ¿querrías contarnos tu historia?

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**AVISO: les quiero decir que para los demas fics creo que tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible... pero tranquis!!! que Todos los voy a terminar, ninguna se va a quedar sin su final....**

**grax por esperar taaaaaaaaanto...**

**besos**

**.**

**.**

**:)**


	5. Conociéndonos II

**Bien mundo, aquí esta el quinto cap de **_**Híbrida**_**.**

**Es un poco mas largo que los demás y espero realmente que lo disfruten!!!!**

**Capítulo quinto**

**.**

**.**

**Conociéndonos II**

_Miré a mí alrededor un poco incómoda, esperando que otro fuera el que retomara la conversación que habíamos iniciado en el bosque._

_Al final de un extraño silencio, en el que nadie intercambió palabra con nadie habló finalmente Carlisle._

_- Ahora Bella, ¿querrías contarnos tu historia?_

No supe como comenzar a narrar mi historia, digo, no es que sea una historia realmente interesante que digamos, solo era la corta y un poco extraña historia de una joven medio vampira asesina. No era muy agradable. O por los menos para mí no sería para nada agradable que me hablaran sobre alguien que había asesinado a una persona inocente solo pro el simple hecho de que no podía dejar de hacerlo para poder evitar que su miserable y patética vida continuara, y así seguiría hasta que esos pocos asesinatos que convirtieran en una terrible y pesadísima carga la cual tuviera que cargar por el resto de su eterna y sinsentido existencia…

..Si, no tenía nada de interesante.

Mi respiración se aceleró un poco.

Estaba totalmente consiente de que todos en la gran y espectacular habitación tenían sus ojos y toda su atención puestas en mí.

Me aclaré un poco la garganta para, finalmente vencida por la inexplicable urgencia de hacer que todos ellos pudieran confiar en mí, narrarles la historia de mi vida.

– Nací más o menos hace seis años y medio – comencé esquivando la mirada de cada uno de ellos, en especial de la única que extrañamente lograba ponerme en verdad nerviosa, la de Edward Cullen.

– Un momento – exclamó entonces Carlisle. Me chocó solo un poco que me hubiera interrumpido, cuando al fin me decidí a hablar, temí que si paraba me echara para atrás –, cuando dices nací, lo dices literal o…

– Sí, lo digo literalmente – sonreí un poco al ver la sorpresa del calmado vampiro –. Como dije, nací, no exactamente, hace seis años y medio. Mi madre era humana y mi padre era un… vampiro… como ustedes.

– Pero… las relaciones entre vampiros y humanos son prácticamente imposibles – comento confundido Jasper. – y si se dieran, seria muy probable que terminara muy mal.

– Lo sé, pero para todo hay excepciones ¿no cierto?, es más, yo soy la prueba viviente de que este tipo de relaciones se pueden dar no sin cierto esfuerzo por parte del vampiro, pero no son totalmente imposibles – aclaré un poco pagada de mi misma.

– Entonces, tú eres una…

– Una semi humana, una especie de mezcla entre los dos… una _híbrida_.

Todo el mundo tenía una cara de confusión y sorpresa a más no poder, y aprovechando el silencio que se extendió por toda la sala, continué:

– No tengo muy claro la situación en la que mis padres se conocieron. No sé ni siquiera el nombre de mi padre y que ha sido de él, y lo único que se de mi madre es que se llamaba Renée y que… yo la… m-maté… – en ese punto se me quebró la voz. Eso era lo que más temía. Contar sobre las atrocidades que había hecho desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento.

Al escuchar mi pequeño sollozo Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y medio me abrazó, Alice puso una de sus pequeñas manos en mi rodilla apoyándome y Esme frotó mi brazo derecho, no pude ver las reacciones de los demás pues una pantalla de lágrimas contenidas dificultaba mi visión. Pero no quería llorar, no enfrente de ellos, en realidad no creo que me gustaría llorar enfrente de nadie, no quería que me tuvieran lastima, no quería que se apiadaran de una asesina, de alguien quien mató a su propia madre, que destruyó por completo su vida.

Ahora entienden por que yo no merezco a nadie, por que alguien como yo no merece ser feliz, ¿Cómo poder serlo a costa de la persona que me dio la vida?, ¿Cómo vivir en paz sabiendo que por mi culpa, Renée, mi adorada madre no existía más?, ¿Cómo?

– No creo que sea muy conveniente seguir adelante con esto – comentó es ese momento Emmett, claramente angustiado.

– Bella, por favor disculpamos por haberte hecho relatarnos esto. Comprendemos que debe ser muy dolorosa para ti el… recordarlo – se disculpo Carlisle en nombre de toda su familia.

– No, lo siento, es que… quiero continuar – declaré un poco desconcertada por este nuevo descubrimiento. Me estaba sintiendo un poco mejor al compartir mis pesadillas con alguien, como si de ese modo me estuviera librando un poco de la carga tan opresiva que había llevado en cima durante toda mi vida, era como sí al confiarlo a otros, automáticamente dejaría de atormentarme aquellos dolorosos momentos en los que vi sufrir a mi madre.

Así que tomando una muy necesitada y profunda respiración continué con mi relato:

– No se muy bien por que recuerdo con tanta claridad todos estos recuerdos, se supone que uno no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre su nacimiento, pero yo sí, yo tengo grabado a fuego en mi memoria cada uno de los supremamente cortos momentos en los que conocí a mi madre. Recuerdo muy bien como nací, cuando respiré por primera vez y sobretodo, cuando vi por primera vez la cara de la mujer que me había llevado en su vientre y que me hablaba con tanto cariño y amor. Yo sentía, y sigo sintiendo, una total adoración por mi madre, ella era lo único que conocía, mi todo. Recuerdo que cuando nos miramos por primera vez, pocos minutos después de mi nada ortodoxo nacimiento, sentí la maravillosa conexión que teníamos, era como si nos conociéramos en todo, como si fuéramos intimas. Lo único que me alcanzó a decir fue "_Quiero que sepas que SIEMPRE te querré, mi hija preciosa… Mi Isabella, Mi hermosa muñequita" _eso fue todo lo que me dijo antes de morir, me dio mi nombre y un incentivo para comenzar mi vida – la sala estaba sumergida en un silencio sepulcral, imagino que ninguno de ellos pensaría que yo tendría un pasado como el que les estaba relatando, y posiblemente ningún de ellos lo hubiera creído si no fuera yo la que lo contara personalmente.

Gracias a Dios, que ya había pasado todo esto, era definitivamente la parte más difícil de contar, y aunque era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien más sobre el tema sabía que lo que seguía era claramente algo mas llevadero.

Rosalie, Alice y Esme seguían brindándome su apoyo y yo agradecí de todo corazón este simple gesto. Los demás seguían tan quietos como cuando empecé, tanto que parecían más estatuas que seres vivos, por lo menos en lo general.

Respire otra vez profundamente.

– Me costó tiempo por fin comprender que mi mamá nunca más volvería a hablarme, primero pensé que se había quedado dormida, pero cuando ya empezó a perder color, enfriarse y a quedarse rígida acepté que nunca más abriría los ojos. Fue después de un tiempo que me enteré de que eso era _la muerte_… Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue de que tenía frío, una hambre terrible y de que estaba en un lugar algo extraño. Me cansé de todo esas sensaciones extrañas y caí en un sueño profundo, en ese momento temí que me pasara lo mismo que a mamá, pero era insoportable no hacerlo, así que me deje llevar, pero recuerdo claramente que antes de que el sueño me venciera escuche un ruido extraño, en realidad fueron varios pero sinceramente no se exactamente que fue lo que los provocó.

«Después de eso no recuerdo mucho con claridad, sigue algo como una especie de vacío en mi memoria, cosas muy borrosas, como si durante ese tiempo hubiera estado viendo desde debajo del agua, pero donde fuera que hubiese estado ese tiempo, había aprendido algo sobre la vida, de la mía, de la de otros seres parecidos a mi, otros que de pronto me odiarían y por supuesto sobre los humanos. No fue mucho el tiempo en el que paso eso, dado que como semi humana mi crecimiento físico y mental es mucho más rápido que del de un niño normal ya estaba prácticamente en condiciones de seguir adelante por mi misma. Esa es la única decisión que recuerdo haber tomado durante el tiempo que falla mi memoria. Lo próximo que recuerdo can claridad es estar corriendo por el bosque, como si algo peligroso me persiguiera, fuera lo que fuera que era eso me asustaba. Corrí y corrí durante dos días completos y solo paré cuando me sentí considerablemente a salvo. Casualmente cuando me detuve lo hice en frente de una casita, estaba en medio del bosque y me extraño que fuera así. En esos momentos caí en cuanta de mi estado, andaba con una ropa que no era de mi talla y estaba algo gastada, tenía hambre y sueño, así que sin pensármelo dos veces decidí entrar en la casita. Empuje suavemente la puerta y esta cedió con facilidad, cuando entré me encontré con una escena un poco aterradora, había una chica, como de mi estatura en ese tiempo, estaba estirada en el piso, creo que se había tratado de suicidar, se había cortado las dos muñecas, en ese momento la sangre me enloqueció, recuerdo haber sostenido una de sus manos y haber succionado su sangre hasta que la chica quedó vacía. Sinceramente en esa situación no me importó para nada el haber hecho eso, yo no sabía gran cosa de los seres humanos, estaba convencida de que solo me servían de comida y nada más, como si ellos solo fueran unos simples animales… el caso es que después de alimentarme, cogía algo de su ropa y huí de ese lugar, como dije antes, tenía el presentimiento de que algo o alguien me perseguía, y no quería que ese algo me tomara ventaja. Lo siguiente que pasó fue algo parecido, corría todo el día solo por los bosques si era posible, solo entraba a las ciudades de vez en cuando, si tenía que cambiar mi ropa o si necesitaba averiguar algo, muchas veces me encontré entrando de noche a una librería, quería aprender más sobre las personas, sobre el mundo en el que me encontraba y tenía entendido que las personas guardaban en ese lugar libros con sus conocimientos. Después descubrí que me encantaba la lectura, aprendía a leer con los humanos, estado cerca de ellos, sin que se dieran cuenta. Todos los días repetía la misma rutina, y solo cambiaba cuando sentía que era tiempo de alejarme más, y así es como terminé en este lugar, que por cierto no se ni como se llama»

Bien, había terminado todo. Los demás datos sobre mi vida ya eran algo irrelevantes.

Todos me miraban fijamente, no como se mira a una extraña persona que te habías encontrado por el bosque, me miraban como se mira a una persona querida que esta contando la terrible historia que le a tocado vivir, y les agradecí por hacerme sentir querida.

Entonces fue el turno de todos ellos de hablar.

– Oh, cariño, sentimos mucho lo que tuviste que pasar – exclamó Rosalie. Cuando la mire vi que estaba parpadeando rápidamente, algo así como cuando yo parpadeaba para evitar derramar lágrimas.

– Es… tan triste… no se como tuviste el valor de seguir adelante con todo lo que has sufrido – se asombró Esme.

– Es en realidad maravilloso que hayas conseguido seguir adelante, no muchos son capaces de continuar con una carga tan pesada como la que tú has tenido que llevar. Estoy sinceramente admirado por tu valentía – expresó elocuentemente Jasper. Vaya que hablaba bien, tal vez es un gran orador.

Todo lo que siguió fueron palabras de ánimo y de asombro ante mi _"valentía"_, aunque a mi no me parecía un acto de valentía, a mi me parecía que era una espantosa cobardía, pero les dejé que me consolaran, se sentía bien, te hacia sentir algo importante para otros.

Y nuevamente me extraño que Edward todavía no halla hablado, el seguía mirándome con curiosidad y algo de frustración, aunque por ahí escondido había algo de… ¿comprensión?... no estaba segura.

Lo curioso fue que cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me sentí realmente mucho mejor. Si, yo creo que el si me entiende de verdad. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y el inmediatamente me la correspondió. Me encandilé solo un poco, esa sonrisa ladina que estaba esbozando era realmente perfecta. Entonces fue cuando vi moverse sus labios, estaba completamente segura de que iba a hablar por primera vez con migo y eso me emocionó bastante, sentía la urgencia de escuchar su voz, era algo que nunca en toda mi vida había experimentado, y solo logró ponerme aún mas nerviosa.

Entonces tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire me permitió escuchar su voz por primera vez, la autentica voz de un ángel…

**.**

**.**

**Bien chicas, aquí esta por fin la historia completa de Bella…**

**¿Qué pasará?.....**

**¡¡¡¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer!!!!!**

**NOTA: ya saben, estoy abierta a cualquier opinión y sugerencia para la historia, y si tienen alguna duda estaría encantada en contestarla.**


End file.
